The production of a fibre-composite hollow body, in particular of a hollow fibre-composite component for a motor vehicle, has been disclosed in principle in WO 2009/68127 A1. Here, continuous reinforcement fibres are applied to a sacrificial mould corresponding to the subsequent cavity and are impregnated with a curable resin. The resin applied is then hardened, and the sacrificial mould is removed from the finished component.
Moreover, German Patent Publication No. DE 31 06 273 A1 discloses a tubular body made of hybrid-fibre-reinforced plastic, whereby strips made of parallel fibre strands are applied to a round former and are saturated with synthetic resin.
Although, therefore, processes for producing fibre-reinforced plastics components are known in principle, there is nevertheless a lack of a process for the efficient production of shell-shaped hollow bodies.